Complemento y apariencia
by Gamine AL
Summary: ¿Que más da?, todos sabemos que cuando dices "No es mi tipo", resulta ser todo lo contrario. One-Shot. Para Itza ;


**Disclaimer: El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000, pero la trama desarrolllada en la historia es mia. Esto es sin fines de lucro.**

**Nota:**

**Nunca había experimentado con esta pareja. Es extraño para mi experimentar con personajes que casi no conozco, pero bueno, aquí esta. Chicas, no me jusguen tan mal. Se vale opinar y espero uno que otro Review. **

**Ha!, casi lo olvido, va con dedicación especial para Itza ;)**

**¡Gracias por leer!**

Se recargó pacientemente en la barra del Bar.

Su mente divagaba una y otra vez, desde la bonita mesera que atendía las mesas, hasta la estructura facial del rostro de Hermione Granger, para finalmente volver a la cabellera rubia y lisa de Daphne Greengras. Obviamente, una chica con ella jamás seria su tipo, su tipo era más bien alguien educada e inteligente como Hermione, no importaba el tipo de sangre que tuviera, no alguien terca y cabezota como Greengrass, porque obvio, alguien como ella jamás encajaría con un tipo callado y responsable como él.

El chico Weasley lo pilló observando a Hermione, y, como él no era un buscapleitos, apartó los ojos y se entretuvo con su caro reloj suizo. Era un regalo que su padre le había hecho hacia algún tiempo atrás y que había olvidado que tenía, hasta hacía pocos días en que su abuela se lo había enviado por correo.

Habían pasado quince minutos desde que se sentara a esperar el guiño que le haría en cualquier momento. Theodore no era bobo, ni mucho menos, y sabía que ella lo hacía esperar a propósito, como si pensara que eso lo haría enojar. Theo, sonrió una para sí mismo. Poco lo conocía si pensaba eso. Con el paso del tiempo, había aprendido que la paciencia era una gran virtud que siempre tenía sus recompensas. Y su recompensa llego, cuando finalmente capto la señal que esperaba.

Theo, por todo gesto, afirmo con la cabeza y juntos salieron del bar. Nadie notaria nada fuera de lo común. Dos Slytherins, del mismo curso, saliendo del bar para regresar al colegio a la hora indicada. Si, nada de extraño.

Mientras se abría paso entre la multitud de estudiantes, vio el rostro colorado de Hermione lanzarle una fugaz mirada, los ojos de Ron fulminándolo y la mirada burlona de Daphne , su derecha. Theo pensó en lo irónico de la situación.

Un codazo en las costillas lo hizo exclamar un grito de dolor.

─¡Mueve tu trasero, Nott, si no quieres que lo pateé con ganas!─saltó Dhapne Greengrass.

Los compañeros que estaban en un grupito junto a ella hicieron coro a la situación con burlas y miradas de superioridad.

Theo dore frunció el ceño notablemente, pero mantuvo a la calma ante la provocación, sin dejar de dar una respuesta mordaz.

─Tal vez si dejaras de ofrecer tu trasero al primero que se pone enfrente te habría tomado en cuenta, Greengrass─dijo, fríamente─. Recuerda que yo solo le tomo importancia a las chicas con cerebro.

─Si, corre a casarte con tu querida Granger ─contestó burlona─. A no ser que, claro, como todo nerd, esperes a estar en la biblioteca para declararle tu amor. ¡Puaj!

Ambos se fulminaron un momento con la mirada y salieron por la puerta, peleando por ver quien lo lograba primero.

Theodore se alejó unas calles en dirección contraria a Daphne. Desde que la chica había cumplido quince años, se había tornado en su dolor de cabeza. Antes nadie le tomaba importancia, bajita, flacucha, sin curvas y con la cabeza llena de peróxido gracias a su cabello rubio, era una chica más en Hogwarts, y para el todo había sido paz. Pero, al parecer, la adolescencia había terminado su trabajo, y le había puesto relleno donde antes no tenía nada más que un pecho plano y un trasero amorfo, y la chica se había dado cuenta. Era guapa, sin duda, y tenía más actitud que su simplona hermana. Pero se la pasaba de fiesta en fiesta, de chico en chico. Y siempre, desde que tenía uso de razón, la muchacha se la pasaba jugando con él, porque, a pesar de todo, él era bien parecido. Lo retaba, se le insinuaba, incluso, a veces solía robarle uno que otro beso para hacerlo enojar.

Pero claro, el también sabia jugar.

Se metió en un callejón que estaba a una calle de distancia, y allí, encontró lo que buscaba.

Daphne lo tomo inmediatamente del cuello de la camisa y lo besó con prisa. Mientras susurraba algo.

Theodore formo una sonrisa de satisfacción.

─No te emociones, Nott, recuerda, es solo algo pasajero.

─Claro, tú también recuerda que no eres mi tipo.

Ambos sonrieron con ironía. Obviamente, todo era mentira.

─Sigues siendo un nerd, Nott, hecho y derecho─ masculló Daphne con una sonrisa dulce, algo difícil de ver en el colegio.

─ Y tú, sigues siendo la simplona que ama a los nerds.

Por más que Theodore se esforzara en decir que ella no era su tipo, era perfectamente lo contrario, ella era lo que a le hacía falta. La parte divertida, hueca y testaruda que él nunca seria, y él era la parte responsable, inteligente y reservada que ni en un millón de años, ella podría ser. Si, ambos se complementaban mutuamente

Porque todo era mentira, todo era apariencia. Lo único real, era ellos, y sus constantes actitudes amor- odio, que, aunque no se dieran cuenta, ya eran notadas por más de uno.

¿Pero, que importaba? Les gustaba creer que el mundo era suyo, y los demás, simplemente salían sobrando.


End file.
